


New Earth Weather

by shipofpromises



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipofpromises/pseuds/shipofpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a Tumblr prompt: Why was Janeway alone with Chakotay on New Earth (before they were put into stasis and left there).</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Earth Weather

"Chakotay to Janeway"

"Janeway here."

"The last of the away team have beamed back up to the ship, and the last of the supplies we gathered should be in the cargo hold within the hour."

"And you Commander?"

"I'm still planet side, there was an interesting weather phenomena I wanted to investigate further..."

"Surely the onboard sensors could give you enough data..."

"Actually Captain, I thought you might like to see it for yourself."

"Thanks for the invitation but I'll pass." 

She hadn't even thought twice about saying no. The pile of reports on her desk needed to be reviewed, and she was in no mood for "weather". 

There was a silence on the other end, and she wondered if Chakotay was considering pushing her to come down. 

"Understood. Chakotay out." He replied a moment later. His voice passive and professional. 

Janeway immediately felt guilty for denying him. She wracked her brain, trying to remember all the times that he had invited her to social gatherings, and lunches in the mess hall. He'd always known, somehow, that she needed it. Needed his company or just to be around the rest of the crew for a time. He always seemed to anticipate her needs. 

He made such an excellent first officer, she reminded herself. 

Janeway stood suddenly, having decided to follow him down after all.

\---

When she materialized on the planet, she found herself a few meters from a cliff side, facing out onto a body of water. Lake or ocean, she wasn't sure. There was long green and brown grass rustling in the wind all around her. 

She spotted him closer to the cliff edge, sitting on the ground with his back to her, his legs folded beneath him. She approached him slowly, taking in the scene around her, letting the grass run through her fingers and breathing in the fresh air.

A couple of meters from his position she stopped. 

He looked peaceful. 

For a moment she wondered if she was now intruding upon him, an unexpected guest. 

"Curiosity got to you, huh?" He called back to her. 

"What can I say. I'm a born scientist." She flipped out her tricorder and started scanning the area.

"Come. Sit." He motioned beside him, and though she was dubious about sitting in the dirt, she did as she was told for once. 

"What are we..." She began asking but he silenced her with a gentle hand on her wrist.

He pointed to the sky and said "Optical emissions..."

She looked out onto the sky all around them, the sun was just set, and the sky was darkening quickly. 

"Soon?" 

"I hope."

"Chakotay..." She shook her head, but he just smiled, looking out at the distance. 

She wondered what was going on in his mind.

"You know, Chakotay... Sometimes you're so mysterious, and then sometimes... you're an open book..."

"You're quite allusive yourself you know." he turned and smiled at her for a second, and then returned to watch the sky. 

"Oh? Have you, burning questions about your Captain?"

"Well..." 

She could see the dimples forming, and felt emboldened. 

"Try me."

"... What's your favourite flower?"

She laughed, the sound surprising her. 

Blushing she replied "Roses."

"Oh?" His face was still scanning the sky. 

She followed his eye line and watched the stars flickering into existence above them. 

"My mother grew them in abundance at home. All different colours. Red, yellow, orange... pink! From spring through to fall they would bloom at all different times, so for a few months of the year there always seemed to be roses in the garden. I adored it."

"The land on my home planet was too acidic for roses, but my mother grew tulips in huge pots, without much success I might add... Except. For one year. Every flower that bloomed that year, made it into a vase in our home. I was appalled!"

"Oh?"

"She told me 'Chakotay, I want to enjoy them, something so pretty shouldn't be left alone outside.' I didn't really get it back then..." His voice trailed off and he got this sad, faraway look in his eyes. 

Janeway's heart ached, recognising that yearning for home. She lay her hand on his knee and squeezed it reassuringly. 

He turned his face to her and their eyes met.

A sudden wild beeping caused their heads to snap back up to stare at the sky. 

"Pulsating aurora!" Janeway exclaimed, excited. 

The sky was filled with colour, like clouds dancing above them. 

She turned to gauge his reaction and still saw that sadness there. 

She turned her hand over and laid it back on his knee. He recognised her simple gesture and took her hand in his own, interlacing their fingers together. 

"It's beautiful." He whispered.

She closed her tricorder, and embraced the moment fully.

The sky was alive with movement, greens and purples dancing across the expanse. The lightshow was reflected in the water below and wind blew in soft whispers around them. The stars continued to twinkle in the background. 

He made such an excellent friend, she realised. 

Her heart twisted a little, butterflies in her belly. She squeezed his hand and whispered "Thank you."

They stayed still and quiet, holding hands and watching the beauty unfold. 

She felt a peace wash over her, a relaxation she hadn't felt in months. 

When the show was over, he stood. He took her hand once more, to help her to her feet. 

Suddenly feeling self conscious she released his hand, and dusted down her uniform. 

"Worth the transport down?" He asked, his smile lighting his whole face. 

She couldn't help but grin back at him "You have no idea..." 

Before he could reply she tapped her combadge "Janeway to Voyager, two to beam up."

\-- Fin --


End file.
